The present invention relates to a payment vehicle having an on and off function for use in a computer-based network for processing electronic payment transactions.
In today's payment environment, there are a very few number of payment transactions or other financial transactions that occur with cash. Most purchases occur with forms of payment other than cash using various payment instruments such as credit cards, debit cards, among others. Furthermore, there are an increasing number of payment transactions that occur electronically or via a web interface such as over the internet or worldwide web. With an increasing volume of transactions conducted with payment instruments other than cash and often not by the purchaser in person at point of sale, there is an increased likelihood of fraudulent transactions and lack of personal control over the payment transaction.
Additionally, in today's payment environment, a payment instrument is always turned “on” leading to abuse and fraud. Currently, a payment vehicle can be blocked if a credit or debit card, for example, is lost or stolen by calling a customer service representative of the card issuer after occurrence of the fraudulent event and requesting that the card be canceled or blocked after the occurrence. There are numerous disadvantages associated with such a process. For example, there may be a delay before a payment instrument holder even recognizes that a fraudulent event occurred or is occurring using the payment holder's payment instrument. There is also a real-time delay between when a payment instrument holder recognizes that there has been fraud or abuse associated with its payment instrument and when the customer service representative is able to cancel or block the account. Fraudulent use of a card can even occur while the customer service representative is canceling or blocking the account associated with the payment vehicle. Thus, a payment holder does not have direct control and is limited by currently existing processes. Likewise, a payment instrument holder who desires to make changes to its account does not have direct control to do so and also customarily relies upon a customer service representative.
With respect to misuse or fraudulent use of a payment instrument, there are ways in today's existing payment systems to minimize fraud and abuse of the payment vehicle; however, they require assistance outside of the control of the payment vehicle holder. For example, a credit or debit card account can be closed, a temporary block can be placed on the card, or a country level block can be placed (for example, do not accept any charges being made in a specified country). Unfortunately, such controls are implemented after occurrence of the event.
Thus, there is a need to minimize the current risk to a holder of a payment instrument. There is also a need to find a way to shift control of the payment instrument to the payment instrument holder as well as to mitigate abuse and fraud associated with unauthorized use of a payment vehicle and the delays associated with mitigating such loss. There is also a need to have greater control in the payment process.
As indicated above, most payment transactions today involve the transfer of electronic funds. For purposes of background, the current industry practice with respect to electronic funds payment using a payment instrument is best shown by referring now to FIG. 1 which is a flow diagram illustrating a known process for purchaser payment. According to FIG. 1, a purchaser typically carries multiple forms of payment to allow the purchaser to choose which source of funding to use to pay for a given purchase. As is the current practice in the industry, a line of communication must be made between each form of payment used by a purchaser and each source of funds via an existing computer payment network or system. This occurs for each transaction. Thus, each transaction may require a different form of payment, a different point of sale (POS) terminal, a different computer payment system, a different source of funds, or a combination thereof. Thus, for multiple transactions, there are numerous communications and many transaction processing steps that must occur.
FIG. 2A is a flow diagram which expands upon the existing computer payment system infrastructure of FIG. 1 and is an example of a credit or debit route for a VISA or MasterCard transaction. The parties to an authorization and a settlement VISA or MasterCard transaction typically comprise a purchaser, a merchant, an optional International Sales Organization (ISO), a merchant acquirer, VISA/MasterCard, an optional issuer processor, an issuer, and a source of funds. A series of events shown in FIG. 2A has to occur for each VISA/MasterCard transaction using a VISA/MasterCard payment card used at a merchant point of sale (POS) terminal. Among the disadvantages associated with such a system is that it requires purchasers to carry multiple payment instruments that are always “on,” increases the risk that a payment instrument such as a credit card or a debit card will get lost or stolen which in turn increases the risk of fraud, and does not provide the payment instrument holder the ability to control the terms and conditions of the use of the payment instrument at point of sale.
FIG. 2B is a flow diagram illustrating the current industry process for authorization of a VISA/MasterCard transaction. FIG. 2C is a flow diagram illustrating the current industry process for settlement of a VISA/MasterCard transaction. In the authorization process, as shown in FIG. 2B, a purchaser uses a VISA/MasterCard payment card to pay for goods or services at a merchant point of sale (POS) terminal, the transaction is captured by an ISO or a merchant acquirer. An ISO is an independent sales organization that is a reseller of acquirer services. A merchant acquirer is typically a bank member of a card network that collects payments on behalf of a merchant. The transaction is then routed by the merchant acquirer to the computer payment network which, in this example, is VISA or MasterCard. The transaction is then routed to an issuer. The issuer is typically a bank member of a card network that issues network approved cards. The issuer may approve or deny a transaction based upon the presence of fraudulent activity or upon funds availability. The funds availability is communicatively connected to a source of funds as shown in FIG. 2A. The transaction is either approved or declined and returned to the merchant POS terminal.
With respect to the process for settlement shown m FIG. 2C, VISA/MasterCard facilitates settlement between the merchant acquirer and issuer. The merchant acquirer then settles with the merchant. The issuer then settles with the purchaser using the funding source that is linked to the VISA MasterCard payment card.
The above process is known and currently occurs for each such payment transaction. As indicated above, there is no means for a payment holder to have direct control over the payment instrument's availability for use because it is always “on.” There is no means to address fraudulent use until after the occurrence of the fraud or misuse. Thus, there remains a need for an alternative payment instrument that addresses these enumerated concerns as well as others of the payment instrument holder.